<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【伏八】超市补给 by AkatsukiL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840017">【伏八】超市补给</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL'>AkatsukiL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伏见猿比古/八田美咲，划线有意义。<br/>是牙疼和露陷的后续，单独观看也可。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【伏八】超市补给</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拿出摆置料理台一旁的饮料零食被八田重新放回上层，不死心弯腰在冷冻层继续翻找第二遍，冻得梆儿硬的各种肉挤挤巴巴堆满，却没有真正想要的，八田撑着膝盖站起来叹了口气。</p><p>“没菜了。”八田说。</p><p>等了一会儿，没等来回应。八田啧了一声扯下系好的围裙丢到台面，顺手取下装有厨余垃圾的塑料袋走出厨房，小腿抬高狠狠踩着侧躺长沙发支起脑袋啃冰棍，面无表情看漫才节目的休假人员长得过分的腿。</p><p>“换衣服和我去超市一趟。”</p><p>“美咲嫉妒我比你高11.1厘米就算了，没想到还嫉恨我的腿比你长。”</p><p>伏见揉揉小腿肉连嘶好几声，低身捡起吃完只剩一根写有谢谢惠顾的木棍扔进垃圾桶，赶在八田冒火要踹第二次前窜进卧室关门更换衣服。</p><p>“给你三十秒。”</p><p>收回距离门板仅剩三厘米的腿，踹坏门还得掏钱修理，不划算。八田自认是个成熟的成年人，不同猴子一般见识，换上外出用鞋子踢踢后跟，把伏见随手搁在玄关鞋柜上面的钱包和大门钥匙揣兜里，拎着垃圾站门外不耐烦抖腿等人。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚来超市买菜有个好处，折扣商品普遍偏多，缺点是不如起个大早出门采购挑选来的新鲜。</p><p>手推车横放一边，里面零零总总丢了不少绿色蔬菜，以及摄入蛋白质最便宜和便捷的两盒新鲜鸡蛋。八田一手丝瓜一手萝卜，抬头看悬落的价格牌比较营养价值和划不划算。</p><p>询问伏见意见的念头刚起被立刻打消，这人太挑剔，对蔬菜尤其如此，什么绿的搁他跟前都是面无表情或者厌恶至极的表情，探讨蔬菜的价钱比以往贵上几角几分说明今年雨季颇多会让其余农作物的价钱有所增幅，他也只会挑起一边眉毛回说哦是这样啊美咲真厉害啊，语气敷衍了事，令人生气。</p><p>没有任何咨询的必要。</p><p>八田想了想，依照自己想法撕下两张塑料袋分别装入丝瓜萝卜，丝瓜切片炒肉，萝卜切块再买盒豆腐混合冷冻层里的肉煮味增汤，一顿晚饭差不多完成一半。</p><p>冰箱里还有昨天没吃完剩下的杂蔬炒饭和焖肉，焖肉夹心，炒饭裹成饭团样子煎一煎也算新菜了。</p><p> </p><p>“美咲，张嘴。”</p><p>称重员贴好标签把蔬菜递了过来，八田注意力集中在打好的标签确认价格无误，冷不丁听到自己的名字反射性应声张嘴咬下穿过牙签的食物。</p><p>咬开甜软带有一点儿弹性的糕体，湿滑疑似流心的馥郁奶香混合蛋香在口中流淌，整块糕点味道醇厚，有点像半熟芝士之类的西式甜点。</p><p>伏见适时解惑：“是布丁蛋糕，买吗？”</p><p>嘴上给人拒绝的余地，另一只垂落的手指尖勾了两段打结的红绳，绳段围绕印有蛋糕店LOGO的硬纸盒两周捆得结结实实，里面装的俨然是伏见刚才喂给他吃的东西的成品。</p><p>八田咂了咂唇，心里想着钱包还在我身上你去哪付的钱，嘴巴却老老实实张开回答：“要。”</p><p>简简单单一个音节似乎让伏见异常满足，素来给人冷淡印象的面容此时在心情愉悦下柔和得像一团发酵好的面团。八田看进眼里，舌尖悄悄勾画敏感的上齿颚，比起布丁蛋糕还未散去的甜香，他现在更想念碳酸汽水里噗噗活跃弹跳的气泡。</p><p>八田握住手推车一侧直直拧转方向，指使伏见往饮料区走。汽水一般存放在货架二三排的位置，就算是八田手不用抻直就能轻松下几瓶，伏见倒是看不惯车筐里摆得乱七八糟，在他拿饮料的时候为了顺眼分类摆正东西，鸡蛋和蛋糕盒不经承重的隔开其他放到边缘。</p><p> </p><p>绕过货架，八田迈开的腿收了回来，伏见推着手推车还要往前走，他立马抓住人胳膊拦下，指着站在洗漱区前挑选洗护产品的一对情侣，压低声音说：“四只眼睛都没看见草薙哥和你们那个副长出来约会？我们绕道走。”</p><p>伏见顺着他指的方向看过去，表情毫无变化，只“哦”一声挣开被抓住的手搭在八田后腰。手掌贴着肌肉紧致的腰一个巧劲，一手推车一手人，半推半揽不顾怀中挣扎的人脚底一转换道离开，不去打扰难得有机会出来体验普通人逛超市的成年组。</p><p> </p><p>“推我干什么？又不是不会自己走，刚刚经过的采购阿姨在嘲笑我你没看见，混蛋猴子以前就很自说自话现在还是这样。啊早上草薙哥说的晚上有事就是和你们副长逛超市吗，成年人的约会好无聊，还笑得奇奇怪怪。”</p><p>“没有东西要买了吧。”</p><p>虽然喜欢美咲待在身边说话，但不是现在这种五百只乌鸦嘎嘎叫的吵闹啊，尤其说的话题和他们一点关系都没有。伏见头疼咂舌，直接提出新话题把人引导到他们出门的目的上。</p><p>预料之中，八田停下从东扯到西没有衔接逻辑的话，翻看车筐里装着的东西确认采购清单已经全部完成，没有遗漏。</p><p>“没了，走吧。”</p><p>八田掏出伏见的钱包拿出几张大额钞票，本来想心算一下今天买的东西，发现这种技能从上学那会到毕业离开学校就没点亮过。眼睛注视推车的人不到一秒，对方叹气流利说出一串数字。</p><p>伏见见八田没反应过来，又重复报了一次。八田不疑有他，点头拉着人胳膊往排队短的收银台冲过去。</p><p> </p><p>脚跟刚刚站稳，八田看见什么突然拍下脑袋，要说的话卡在半道，痛呼出声。</p><p>漫才冠军戳不中伏见的笑点，八田一个有些虎头虎脑的举动惹得他笑得异常开心，他嘴角弧度高高扬起嘲讽八田笨蛋毛手毛脚拍低了本就不高的智商，却又伸手温柔按揉拍痛的地方，把人乱糟糟翘起的一撮头发压下抚平。</p><p>“看到什么了？一惊一乍的，你是吉娃娃吗。”伏见问。</p><p>“滚。”八田对伏见从来不说好话的嘴不予理会，下巴一抬示意，“等下去称称你的体重，看重了没有。”</p><p>“美咲，原来你是看见孙子胖成气球也会心疼说孩子瘦了再多吃点的类型吗？”</p><p>伏见哑言。</p><p>医药房外竖立的笨重电子体重秤闪烁着七彩霓虹光效，非常夺人眼球。就伏见而言，聚集众多陌生人的公共场合里进行称重是个很羞耻的行为，不亚于室长在年终晚会，众目睽睽下播放青组所有人喝醉后无意识行为的剪辑影片。</p><p>“滚啊！”八田咬了咬腮帮子肉，恶狠狠地踩着伏见的鞋尖来回碾转，把样式新颖的休闲皮鞋蒙上一层又一层运动鞋的鞋印。</p><p>“自己买单！”</p><p>钱包大力拍在伏见的胸膛上，八田绕过前面买单的人大步走出超市，听也不听伏见叫唤他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>伏见两手提拎购物袋走出超市就看见八田蹲在小卖店边，手里抓了根烤肠，逗弄拴绳趴伏在地上摇晃尾巴的大狗。</p><p>烤肠是小店老板的，狗也是老板的，美咲这算白送钱只为讨自己开心吗。伏见默默腹诽，上前定定站八田身前。</p><p>“出来了啊，那回去吧。”</p><p>八田抬头看见是他和大狗打招呼起身走人，从伏见手里接下一袋拎着给人减重。他嘴里哼着最近喜欢的重金属音乐，没有刚刚气得幼稚踩人的样子。</p><p>美咲果然是狗狗，才不是什么中二的乌鸦。伏见盯着之前压下，现在又莫名翘起随脑袋主人走路左右摇摆的那撮头发想，就算说话再难听，只要示弱，或者过一阵子不管就会自己消气，好让人省心。</p><p>“59KG。”伏见念出自己克服羞耻心在公共场合称出的体重，心里嘀咕这是奖励美咲这段时间里的照顾，和出来看见美咲在逗狗却不第一时间跑过来关心他体重产生的微妙情绪没有一丁点干系。</p><p>“哦，这不是比一开始重了两斤嘛。”八田疑惑歪歪头，反应过来后鼓励地拍拍伏见的手臂，“加油，尊哥和你差不多高都比你要健壮，你在青王底下做事拿高薪水又不长肉，过得太惨了点。”</p><p> </p><p>哦，回去就把布丁蛋糕剁得稀碎喂下水道。</p><p>伏见面无表情想，加快回去的脚步，抛下轻轻松松一句话就能惹他不高兴的笨蛋乌鸦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>